An Angel's Love
by Licth Ribbon Girl
Summary: When you love someone, sometimes they can't see you... Even when you're there next to them all the time... Sometimes, they longed for someone else, and they don't realize that you're always there... Until when you're not there anymore... Can Klaus finally realize what he had before Caroline leave him for good? Or will he choose Hayley instead? This is a oneshot & a songfic


**An Angel's Love**

Hey guys… It's my first time writing for this couple… I love this couple, simply because they're not perfect that it's relatable… And it's my first time too writing a songfic. The song is a local song from where I come from… So it's not that popular internationally, and I translate the lyrics as best as I can… So, I'm sorry if it's not perfect, and I'm a little rusty in English… I haven't written in so long. Basically I should study for my test tomorrow or continue my thesis, but I can't help myself sometimes… LOL… Anyway, enough ranting I hope you guys will enjoy it… By the way, the song is in _italic_.

 _Your burden is my burden too  
Your happiness is definitely my happiness  
We always share the same destiny  
Unless, when you fell in love_

I know that I should stay away from you. And I know that they say that you're a cold blooded monster that can't and won't feel anything. But, I can't leave you be. Even if, all that I can do is staying by your side, keeping you accompanied in your studio, watching you paint. I also know that you're testing my boundaries, my heart, my patience, that I'll leave you when I finally see what you're really like... Remember that cold stormy night, you told me that you don't want me here, because you're looking for your dream girlfriend, and you're very certain that I'm not her. When you said that you broke a piece of my heart. I left right away after you said that. Even after all that, the next day you found me knocking on your door, smiling a hopeful smile just to spend the day with you…

I always pray, that you'll finally see that I'm the one that's there… The one that can joke with you, that understood your humor, who's there when you needed company, who's there when you lost your brother, who held you when you felt broken, who will love you in spite of your tendency to be cruel and murderous. That you will finally see me… But, one cold September day when I went shopping with you, you met her. The one that you believe is your dream girl. And all the visits that I did, after that faithful afternoon was spent talking and dreaming about her. I was devastated. Because I was so sure that you're my other half. But, I can't leave you, even then… I still came to you the next day wearing my best fake smile. Hoping that even if you didn't want me in your heart, you'd still be happy.

 _This time, I almost gave up  
Proving to you that there is a real love  
Faithfully present every day  
Can't bear to leave you alone by yourself  
Although often you're in your own world_

So, I promised myself that if you're finally going out with her, then I'd walked away… I'd bowed out, I'll let you go. Even if that means that you destroy every piece of my heart. That until that time, I still have the right to stay by your side… Days turned into weeks, and you finally have a date with that girl. The moment you told me that, I knew that tomorrow I won't be there to see you paint, but you surprised me by asking for my help getting you ready to meet her. I said yes. Telling myself that it's the last thing that I'd do for you before I finally left. Later that night, I cried on my pillow, realizing that you will have the girl that you wanted by your side to replace me, so I bought a ticket to Paris. The place that I always dreamt to go. I packed my bags and the rest of my stuff will be delivered later. I just needed to get away from here… From him… From him and her…

 _Because you do not see… That sometimes angels exist…  
Not winged, not brilliant, and not beautiful  
But you can test this love for you  
Even winged angels know who will win  
_

So the next day, I went early to your house… I helped you chose a grey Henley with a dark jean jacket for your date. I can't bear to say goodbye to you in person, so when you took a shower, I went to your studio and left you a letter at your favorite easel. I came with you to The Grill for your date, I was gonna say my good bye to Matt, my bartender friend there, but I told you that I have to talk something important to Matt. When I told you that, I thought I saw your eyes hardened, but maybe that's just me wishing it happened. So we went to The Grill, and before we entered the door I wished you luck. That girl, was there already. She watched you enter right next to me. I went straight to Matt and we talked a bit. I told him that I needed a new scenery and I just wanted to see the Eiffel Tower. He was sad at first that I won't be coming back, but he understood. He knew of my feelings, so we hugged and I went to the toilet before I went home to pick up my bags and headed straight to the airport. But, when was washing my hands, your girl came at me. She said, that she didn't like seeing me with you all the time, that I should just leave since it's clear that you, the big strong hybrid didn't want the annoying baby vampire to bother you anymore. That I should knew my place. I was shocked and left speechless. So, I told your dream wolf-girl that I'd be leaving town shortly and that she and you won't have to worry of seeing me again.

I left the bathroom right away. I knew that you heard everything, I can feel your eyes followed my figure. I saw you got up and walked to my direction, but that wolf-girl came to your side and pulled your attention. I sped up my walk and hailed a cab to take me home. I hurriedly gathered my packed bags and went straight to the airport. I knew that my flight was in another three hours, but I'd rather wait there with lots of things to distract me, than at my house alone, because I knew that it's not home anymore… I turned my phone off and just waited at a little café in the terminal, hoping that I'd meet someone that will help me move on from you. As I was enjoying my warm hot chocolate, I was pulled to someone's chest. I was gonna fight this stranger that hugged me out of nowhere, but weirdly it felt familiar, save and warm. I felt like I belonged there. I was shocked, when I finally realized that, this particular cologne is the exact one I gave you for your birthday. And my temple touched something hard like a bead of a necklace that you wore all the time. It's you… It's Klaus… I pushed your chest a bit, so I can really see if it's you.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him, with tears streaming down my cheeks. "I told you, love that today, I'm having a date with my dream girl. So here I am…" He replied with his trademark smirk. It showed his cute dimples. "What happened to Hayley? I sa-" I asked him again with a voice thick with tears. "I heard your conversation with your human friend, and what she said to you. I was doubting my feelings for her the moment you said that you needed to talk to that puny human." He cut me off, brushing his thumbs on my cheeks to wipe my tears. "Hey! He's my friend you know!" I yelled at him. "He better be just your friend, sweetheart. Because after you left my side to go to the bar, I tried to tell Hayley that I finally realized who I want. But, she cut me off to go to the bathroom and that scene happened." He said with fury in his eyes, but his hands still hold that gentle stroke on my cheek. "I'm sorry it took me a while. I read your letter, my not winged, not brilliant, not beautiful angel. I disagree with the last two tough, your my beautiful, brilliant, perfect angel." He added with his dimpled smile.

"You did everything for me back there. And I stupidly didn't realize what I had until you finally had enough of me. I finally realized that you're the one that chased all that emptiness out of me, that you're the only person that love me for me, that you won't change me. You're the only person that knows I'm a monster and love me anyway. So, thank you sweetheart. I'm sorry tough that I have to do something about this trip of yours. I can't be apart from you." He said with his clear blue eyes and sweet smile. "What do you mean by that? Are you serious?" I replied with my shocked and confused face. "I'm serious, sweetheart. You're it for me. I'm coming to Paris with you. We'll stay at my mansion there. You really think that I'll let you go after I found out that you're my other half?" He said while he lifted one of his eyebrows. "I- I… I-" I was too astonished to reply you that all I can get out was that and my cheeks redden instantly by your last sentence that I was sure you can see my blush. "There's nothing to be shy about, love. I'm yours and you're mine. I hope you don't mind me making it official." He said while smirking that cheshire grin.

Then, he knelt on one knee and said "Will you stay by my side and let me protect you with my being, and do me the honour of being my queen by marrying me?" He asked with that hopeful smile. I was really shocked, but I waited for you for years, so I knew what I had to do. I closed my eyes, and took three deep breathes before I opened them and said, "You know, I gave you my heart back there, and since then every beat was for you, yet you broke my heart to pieces, you tore it apart and shattered it. But know, after all that, I still love you with the pieces. So, yes I'll marry you. This time tough, cherish my heart please." I said with tears on the corner of my eyes. After I finished giving you your answer, you took me in your arms and kiss me sweetly, "I will sweetheart, I will." You said. So, I wait for the plane in your arms and took a chance.

~fin~

What do you guys think? Please review it. I really need the review… No matter what, your thoughts really counts, and please give me constructive criticisms… I want to improve my grammar and my vocab guys… By the way, the song is called "Malaikat Juga Tahu- by Dewi Lestari" And thank you for your time ?… I'm out…


End file.
